Acceptance
by goldxtanuki
Summary: Kung Jin never really liked paying mind to his own personal desires, but upon revealing a sensitive secret at a gathering, he is suddenly outed by his own flesh and blood. Without his mother or father to go to, he chooses to confide in one particular person- a hero of sorts, familar with shame and dishonor. (Story contains implied/referenced homophobia and abuse)


Raiden told him the monks would accept him. They would allow him to take his place at the Wu Shi academy, and though his particular preferences were looked down upon in a sense, there was acceptance there. It was just enough...but not enough like he wished it to be.

With a string tied bag filled with items over his shoulder, and a cased quiver of arrows with his trusty bow-staff on his back, Kung Jin walked the dirt path to who even knows where. Fingers were in a tight fist until they hurt and looked bruised from blocked blood circulation. His face was flushed, with a mark temporarily forming on his left cheek; it stung and yet he ignored it. His expression in general was unfeeling, but a look of scorn shadowed over his brown amber irises. Every step he took felt like a step closer to snapping, to screaming out to the heavens on how wrong the thunder god was those years ago. But he held his tongue; the anger will stew even when it begs for release.

_Acceptance..._

What a joke. A prank- ill humor that /really/ makes him want to laugh...and laugh...and cry. What a funny, funny joke indeed...for his so called "kin". Yes, they laughed, they cried, then they yelled, and now here he was- kicking up dirt on the path to no where. It was times like this he wished for his parents, instead of the monks, instead of Raiden, instead of Bo' Rai Cho, but knowing his relatives, his mother and father may just react the same exact way. Who knows? Maybe their spirits, joined with his ancestors, are shaming him at this very moment. A bad son...was he a bad son? He was in a sense, but he did things to survive, to thrive; they weren't there for him. Now not only that, his own living flesh and blood has disdained him, betrayed him. Why did it have to bother him so?

_Friends..._

Maybe, he should just leave the Wu Shi. What's even the point of sticking with the Shaolin order if his family was just going to look past what he learns anyways, all because of that /one thing/? Already, he was starting to plan a runaway: simply go back to the Special Forces and live among them. His family may actually be residing in America now but the Wu Shi felt like a safe zone no longer either. It really felt like he had no place to go just to avoid them, but his friends were residing there too...and as much of an asshole he was, they cared about him and he for them. If he hadn't met Cassie, Jacqui, and Takeda, where would he be? In jail for his thieving days? Ten feet underground? As much as he would love to stick his nose into their lives once again, he couldn't bother. Too much time and it's not like he could waste what little money he had on plane tickets. Besides, Cassie must be too busy being the big ol' commander, showing everyone how much she was definitely Sonya's daughter. Johnny must be bursting with pride every time, for himself and the deceased general. Jacqui was by her side, as BBFs should, and she was working her way up to a promotion- and doing damn well, Jin knew. Jax may be slightly wary still of letting his daughter go but he was still very supportive, and he certainly knew Takeda was just so proud of his bride-to-be. Thinking of which, he was a bit of a different story; he was on his own mission. The Shirai Ryu telepathic continued to work with the Special Forces, but he left to go compete in random fighting tournaments. The reason: Kenshi was missing and he had to find him. So far, Takeda has been doing great, and Jin and him texted back and forth recently about his latest win but there remained to be no sign of his father. Kenshi, wherever he is, will hopefully be listening somewhere and be super glad to see his son again.

His friends had support and pride all around them. Why couldn't he? ...Right, because he was a /**terrible**/ man. A /**disgusting**/ excuse to the bloodline... Kung Jin gives a light shake of his head to all the words he heard today. He pitied himself; might as well if he was so bad...

_Family..._

For now, he just wanted to be alone, to think, to just get away, but his train of thought- he had none now. The plan to leave the Wu Shi and China altogether has been abandoned. Eyes were soon pointed to the ground, watching his feet track a slow paced rhythm with each step. He mindlessly began to just wander the path while intrigued with the dirt below as he walked a straight line.

How does one forget inner pain? How does one even fight this?

Then, an image sparked in his mind, causing the archer to slowly come to a stop. He raises his head up towards the sky above, violet and blue colliding to make the combination of a lovely sunset. He blinks to the sight and contemplates. He was not the only one to be shaded by kindred. Besides Raiden and Bo' Rai Cho, there was one person who he knew would assist him. After everything Jin has done for him, to help steer him back to the person he use to be, after so many years being bound by darkness, by a sheer amount of unwilled control. A man named legend amongst the family, to share the namesake of their most famous ancestor; arrogance and egotistical were his middle names. It all came crashing down that most unfortunate day, where he met his untimely demise.

_Kung Lao..._

Of course! The hero of the White Lotus! Ever since Jin was a little boy, he grew up on stories of his uncle's legend. He may not have been the chosen one like his friend Liu Kang, but it never stopped the archer from wishing to be just like him. Thoughts of the hat wielder allowed him to look back upon his personal journey to find the older Kung. He had been trapped in the Netherrealm with a corrupted soul due to Quan Chi's magic, and there he remained until the younger came to his rescue. What kind of a person would he be if he didn't help not just the person who was his hero? Kung Jin desired to help him beat his inner demons, to help him escape so he could finally live the normal life he deserved after over twenty five years of torture. With the strength of the Shaolin, the two overcame the darkness in the older together, and Kung Lao was sure to give his utmost of thanks to his nephew: staying within his debt and handing him his dragon medallion. Words couldn't share how thankful he was to Kung Jin.

Unfortunately, even after expelling the evil from his being, their family refused to accept him- him! A man who shared the namesake of the Great Kung Lao, the protector of the Wu Shi, hero of the White Lotus, and dedicated to his relatives. Jin remembered trying to coax Lao into coming back home, but in solemn rejection, his exact words were: "My soul may be cleansed enough but my honor will forever be stained. To reveal myself to them, after all my unpleasant and shameful actions, I do not, in the slightest, deserve to face them."

It had broke the archer's heart, from the pained look which came from undertaking his fate, to the very small hints of cracking he could recall in the older man's tone. Around the time it was said, was around the same time he last saw his uncle. From the most recent rumors he heard, Kung Lao had set up camp in Outworld, working as the "agent of vengeance", as he had put it when he last saw him. It's been months now, and if he's still in Outworld...

Jin's face began to show signs of determination; a new goal was in mind.

* * *

Help had to be retrieved from Raiden. He didn't exactly mind asking him, but he didn't wish to either. Though it was because of him that Kung Jin changed his lifestyle, the distrust Kung Jin felt due to Kung Lao's death was still intact, yet times have changed, and respect was still slow to grow like a flower. Raiden was only trying to do his job, to change the impending doom he foresaw, only for it all to go horribly wrong.

He was trying to forgive and forget even now, but at this very moment, he just wanted access to a dimensional gateway.

The thunder god had agreed to assist, as if he knew why Kung Jin wished to leave. Jin made it clear that he wanted the company of Lao alone, and this was between family. Those boundaries were set in place and he wanted Raiden to respect it. Thankfully for him, he did, and he brought back his helping hand to the mortal.

Before his eyes, a portal was opened, swirling with surging orange and black, sounding off electricity from the seemingly endless depths inside. A hand was placed upon the shoulder the fabric bag didn't hang from, and his head turns to the god, whos bright electric eyes held meaningful emotion, the same kind Jin has seen before, and could easily recall years when he was living his days as a thief.

"If you need me," Raiden began in a deep yet sincere tone, "I am here for you."

Jin stood in silence as he absorbs the words. He was concerned, just as he's always been for Kung Lao and Liu Kang. Lao was right; he worried like a father figure, and Jin knew that besides his uncle and Bo' Rai Cho, there was Raiden. Of course he was going to be there for him, just as he was when he needed someone most. The archer simply nods, a silent way of saying "thank you", before verbally adding, "I have to do this alone, Raiden, but thank you."

He takes a step forward, Raiden removing his hand as he watched the young mortal step through the portal.

The quest begins and he could only hope that Kung Lao was ready for company.

* * *

Out from the other side of the portal, Kung Jin emerged and took immediate notice of the scenery before him. The multiple times he's been to this realm, and he had yet to step upon the mountains until now. He's never been around these parts before but unlike below where civilization lied, the atmosphere was entirely different. There was a mysterious fog- it held a purple like color mixed with hints of white, making every bit of the craggy terrain look a little tinted. At least Jacqui wasn't completely wrong before; it was the mist not the sky but he didn't think the tint would shroud up high in the mountains. This must not have been included in the Shaolin Archives.

The air felt a little stiff, with a sort of gritty scent to it; as long as he could see and it didn't suffocate him, he didn't mind. Deep in the distance, down below or somewhere off even further, if he listened carefully enough, he could hear the sound of howling, snarling, screeching...

Well, this was certainly Outworld, home of many beasts, creatures, and whatever else lied in the nooks and crannies of this realm. He never really liked this place, but it was so much better than the Netherrealm.

This was a very specific spot he was brought to though. Did Raiden visit Kung Lao recently? If he did, what did they talk about? Sticking his nose in other's business was part of his charm. Well, at least he had asked for help before trying to travel on his own, but couldn't the portal form closer to where his uncle was? The older was no where in sight; a disgruntled frown forms. Kung Jin started scanning the area, looking off in every direction whilst taking several wary steps to the west. Which way was the best place to start? The hope remained strong but if that portal had took him too far away from where the hat wielder was, he was going to be pissed. He begins making his way down west, granted to the path that should lead to somewhere more open.

The hike wasn't bothersome, but when someone passes by eighty-five percent of nothing but rocks, mountainsides, crags, and more rocks, his boredom increased. If only there was service out here... He'd be texting either one of his friends, but this journey was a personal one and he knew they would question his motives... Besides, he was a monk, which meant that quiet solitude and scenery such as this was pleasant enough.

The view was pretty; the endless sunset sky paired well with the surrounding mist. Albeit, there was something in the close distance: rising smoke. Not just anyone, even an Outworld native, would be found out here due to the creatures that could be lurking. Hope flicks in his eyes, tightening his hold on his bag before making tracks in the specific direction. Mist continued to cloud his surroundings calmly as he carefully made his way down the safest trail that was accessible. Kung Jin found himself grumbling a little to the way the side of this mountain was pathed; how in the realms could Kung Lao trekked this far out? Did he really have to take this agent of vengeance thing so far to just flat out avoid society at all costs? He couldn't exactly blame him as much- the older Kung has been mentally suffering for years. His person has changed so much; maybe, just like their relatives, he didn't feel ready to face the public yet. The thought was depressing yet understandable.

Climbing down carefully while making a few jumps here and there onto particular ledges to get down the mountain quicker, he found himself on lower ground. Looking up towards the massive rocky terrain, he already couldn't believe that's where he started. The journey from there didn't matter anymore, albeit. Another turn while eyes gaze high, the smoke was much closer, and freely swaying above the trees of the woods now before him. He advances slowly enough, eyes darting in multiple directions to lay out his surroundings, as if on a bit of a lookout for any lurking creatures. He knew his Outworld history; there were silent stealthers. However, the closer he got, the more safe he began to feel, confirming there were obviously no foes around. Everything was soon quiet, minus the sound of fire cracking up ahead. He caught the whiffing scent of cooking meat, and wrinkled his nose slightly, with his face scrunching up a little. Please do not let me catch my uncle cooking meat, he thought. They weren't on temple grounds, plus he was a fighting monk so meat was, but it was still against their Shaolin law to eat meat. Besides, why in the Elder Gods name would he want to eat meat from an Outworld beast?

And then, there he was: Kung Lao. The man was sitting cross legged on the ground, hat placed right next to him, and sitting in an open spot in front of a fireplace. Over the flames was a chunk of meat, staked into a neatly carved stick thats' end was stuck into the ground, allowing it to stand. There was also a pot over the fireplace, being held up by steel rods; what was he cooking? Next to him was a simple bowl or two, with chopsticks and some cutlery on a cloth, so not to lay them on the ground, supposedly. Kung Jin felt nervous all of a sudden, but he continued to move calmly. It seemed his uncle was not paying any attention... The man's eyes were staring at the cooking food; he must not have noticed his nephew's presence yet, until-

"You came back sooner than I thought," the older Kung began in a light tone. "Did you forget something for me?" Jin blinks in confusion, stopping in his tracks. Should he speak?

"Forget what?" He murmured. Kung Lao's head turns to his guest and his face brightens with gentle fondness.

"Ah, Jin," he exclaimed quietly, a smile blessing his features. "I thought you were Raiden. Please come sit down." No 'Lord Raiden'? Kung Lao must still have shaky faith in the Thunder God. The older gestures a hand down to the empty spot next to him, in which Jin begins to advance forth to take a seat. He removes his bow staff and case of arrows, setting them down on the ground next to him, and puts his string tied bag down with it, crossing his legs like his kin was.

"So, you and Raiden have been meeting each other. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to bring you back to Earthrealm." Great conversation starter... Kung Lao's smile remains, a soft, hum like chuckle rumbles in his throat.

"No. He understands my reasonings, despite his concerns," he replied while taking a wooden spoon, leaning forward and stirring the pot slowly. Jin would slowly lean in as well curious to what was in the pot, and he took notice of white rice and some cut vegetables in boiling water. "We spoke briefly before I asked him to bring me some items, so I may have more to eat. I would have went into town, but I have no money," Kung Lao continued.

"So you got tired of just living on the land. I don't blame you." He could tell just looking at Lao that he was no thief; at least he continued to hang onto that particular innocence. The older didn't look like the kind of person who would stoop that low- not like himself. "Tired and in need of something a little different," Lao replied while continuing to stir the pot. Jin started eyeing Lao's face briefly and curiously, taking notice of something unusual.

"Just like your baby face," the younger pointed out before gazing briefly to his uncle's hair. "and your short hair?" Lao snorted a little before chuckling once again. "Who are you and what've you done with Kung Lao?"

"I figured it was time to rid my face from facial hair, but my hair is a different story," he stated while he ceased from stirring the rice, placing the wooden spoon back down on the cloth next to him, making proper eye contact. "It was no longer safe for me to don long hair the moment a demon's claws swiped through my braid. I had to cut it short, to protect myself." A hand rose, turning his head while fingers brushed the back of his neck. Jin's worry heightens to the sight of two scars, but Lao shook and smiled softly while turning face back to him.

"I sense your concern, nephew, and it's alright. It hurts no longer," he assured. That wasn't what he was worried about. "This is the path I have chosen, to cleanse my being..." His smile now fleeting, he turns face back to the pot of rice. He begins to rotate the meat to roast the other side better before leaning back with a sigh. Jin was unable to speak, frowning to himself over Kung Lao's words. He was indeed an agent of vengeance, no matter what he's done to help him break free from corruption. It was a little sad to think about.

"But I-" He paused; why get even a little bit sappy with his hero? Before he realized it, his uncle was looking at him again. Push back that worry; he wouldn't want his family to worry about him. After all, he's been through so much worse. He couldn't stop Kung Lao, a grown man who's faced worse demons, from doing what he wished to do. He releases a light sigh. "At least...you're doing well. It's been months since we last saw each other," Jin told him, where Lao nods in turn.

"Yes, it has, and I am still very grateful for your help. If not for you, I would still be in the Netherrealm, wallowing about with no hope and no purpose." He turns away and removes the pot, taking hold of the lid next to him and placing it over the. He holds it tight while shifting his body to pour out the water into a bowl to go dump later. He places the pot on the ground before him and removes the lid. "Would you like to eat with me? I'm sure the trek to find me was rough."

"Sure." Even when he wasn't that hungry, he still had his reason to be here. Perhaps on a full stomach, he might be able to talk easier. "Heh, not really rough- more pointless if you ask me. I didn't expect you to be up in the mountains like this."

"There is evil in these mountains," Lao simply told him while beginning to scoop rice and veggies with a spoon, into a bowl. "You know why I must do this, Kung Jin..." After scooping half of what was in the pot, he hands it to Jin with a pair of chopsticks. He knew why, and he wasn't going to stop him. He knew better, and helped the best he could.

"Yeah, I know." If only it didn't have to be like this though... He takes the bowl of food and picks up the chopsticks beginning to eat slowly and quietly. Kung Lao prepares his bowl, looks over the chunk of meat before removing it from the fire, and taking a bite out of it.

"But, enough about me. I want to ask about you," the older spoke again, taking up his chopsticks to take a bite of rice and veggies. Upon swallowing, he continued with, "Surely, you came here for a reason, and I assume Raiden assisted you. My location is well hidden; only he knew where I was for the time being." His own issues...right- damn, he was hoping it wouldn't be unwittingly pointed out that he wasn't here as part of a simple visit. He was here for a reason, but- damn. "I hope the monks are continuing to treat you well," he continued. "And our family. How is everyone back home?" All of a sudden, he was cringing with growing fear inside. The apprehension weighed on his heart like an anvil, the feeling of being...rejected, was on the horizon, even when he had yet to mention his real reasoning for being here. He felt on the verge of visibly tensing, but he had to hold it together! Not in front of Kung Lao- not now, he told himself.

"Y-Yeah, everything is going well at the temple. I've been keeping up with my studies, better than you ever had apparently." Though his appetite was lost, he started to eat somewhat quickly but not too much so to look suspicious. The older raises a brow, and scoffs before smiling. "Just because I skipped a couple times, that does not mean you are better than me." And there was the ego. Nostalgia rushed through Jin, remembering the stories of Lao and his infamous pride. His uncle was lazy but hardworking before his death, but why mention that part of the past when it didn't matter. "Albeit, seriously, I'm glad to hear that. I knew you would find your place among the Shaolin.

"Raiden was the one who pointed the way for me years ago," Jin told him.

"He cared about your wellbeing, and I know he still does." It was a little odd, hearing that come from Kung Lao. His faith in the Thunder God has wavered after his death, and even now, he was sure that the two whos' relationship akin to a father and son's, has been cracked in places that may never heal. Albeit, at least it seems to have gotten a little better, considering Raiden's most recent visiting and his trust in leaving him to watch over Kung Jin.

"I had asked him recently about you, and he confirmed how well you've been doing, and I am so happy to hear it. I couldn't be more proud of you." That look on his face, Jin stopped and turned to look see; so prideful. The younger attempts a genuine smile of his own, saying, "Well, I know where or who I get my inspiration from to keep on going: definitely not you." Lao's face was quite priceless to the response, mouth gaped and looking quite offended. "Oh, you wound me, nephew." Lao, who's smile soon matched Jin's, allowed another light chuckle to erupt from his throat.

"And what of our family?"

Jin ceases once again, almost flinching but he was better than to show it to his own hero. Mentally scrambling to find words, he simply chuckles, hiding the nervousness behind it; he was good at keeping his emotions hidden, though in this situation-

"I haven't seen them lately," he lied. "I'm sure you miss them but lets not focus on that. We should eat before the food gets cold, right?" He proceeded to take another bite, humming as if in light delight. "It tastes great, uncle!" He complimented before continued to eat. Whilst Jin chowed down, Lao thanked him, yet looked on in slight concern, and his nephew felt those eyes on him before he caught his uncle going back to his food from the corner of his eye.

Silence ensues between them, eating quietly in each other's company as the fire before them warmed the atmosphere around them. It wouldn't be long until their bellies were full of rice and vegetables, and in Lao's case, included meat. The older had asked Jin to come with him to clean the dishes in a lake nearby. The water was clean, thankfully, and there were no creatures out and about. Kung Lao must have slain or scared off any roaming beasts prior to Kung Jin's arrival. The washing of dishes and the short walk back to the camp site was still quiet, until it was broken by Kung Lao.

"I'm still glad you came to see me. After we parted ways, I have been doing well controlling my inner demons, thanks to your guidance" he told the younger.

"You deserve the peace," Jin replied upon approaching the familiar site. "and the freedom just like everyone else under Quan Chi's spell." Approaching the fire, the duo seat themselves side by side.

"The nightmares do not think so," Kung Lao admitted, as he would remove a sort of cube like device from his pocket. "Sleep is complicated, but I promise that I manage nonetheless. Fighting evil that has made me helps to ward off the dread, but if not for you, I would have been stuck in the Netherrealm." As he spoke, with a press of a button, the device expanded into a brown carrier bag of sorts. _'What kind of technology-'_ Jin didn't bother to finish that thought; it was probably made by the Special Forces or Raiden. "What is that?"

"A gift from Johnny, I presume. Raiden received it from the Special Forces; I suppose technology has advanced since my death" Lao begins to place the cooking utensils into the bag; it didn't expand, and with another press of the button now on the front of the bag, after all the things were placed inside, it shrunk back down into a cube. What an odd device, yet clever for Lao during his travels.

"I still have no clue on how to thank you, Jin. You came for me and reminded me in a way no one else could." The cube was placed back in his pocket and he turned face to his nephew with a soft, fond, yet somewhat tired smile. He positioned himself with one knee bent up and the other bent on the ground. An arm rests upon the raised knee.

"It's fine, really," Jin countered while crossing his legs loosely, leaning back on his hands. "We're family, and...I guess family help each other. I'm sure you'd do the same for me if I was in your shoes." His speech was a little slow, and unsurprisingly caught by Lao, but nothing on was uttered to mention it specifically.

"I will always assist my kin," he admitted. Kung Jin came close to glowering in disbelief. What a strong word: always.

_'If it was always-'_ The younger began to think while flicking his gaze to the blazing fire before him, his jaw jutting to the side slightly in contemplation. He broke free from his thoughts when he felt a hand upon his shoulder, and turned face to Kung Lao. The hubristic monk held a serious yet solicitous expression, one that was all too familiar to Jin who would wear the same exact, genuine face when he came to assist his lost uncle.

"This is not just a simple visit," Lao assumed in a soft, knowing tone. Jin sat there frozen, fear creeping under his skin yet again. Of course, he was going to ask. Of course, he was smart enough to know what his deal was; he was Kung Lao after all, and he had wit, despite what people usually saw in him. "I know you well enough now to know if something is on your mind." Jin simply scoffs with a roll of his eyes, forcing one of his usual grins, akin to how Lao use to smile in his youthful days; definitely shows their relationship.

"If there's nothing to say, there's nothing to hear," he told him, raising a hand to push Lao's off his shoulder. He almost immediately regretted that action, especially rethinking everything he has done for him; the man deserved kindness. "I'm fine, really! What's wrong with an ordinary, out of the blue visit?" With the same hand, he pats his uncle's forearm, gripping it gently to attempt reassurance, but Lao thins his lips in light incredulity.

"Then why did you bring a bindle?" He points out Jin's bag, which continued to lay next to his bo-staff and quiver. "Surely, you cannot be thinking of leaving the Wu Shi-"

"Mangoes!" He blurted out, startling Kung Lao mid sentence. Jin reached for the sack, loosens the strings and reaches inside, pulling out a mango and holding it before the older. "Remember what you told me months ago? You missed eating them, so I brought some for you- freshly picked from the tree too! Just the way you like'em, right?" His grin was still plastered upon his face while presenting the delicate, yellow orange fruit. Lao stared for an ephemeral moment. There was a brief sparkle in his brown hazel eyes; the thought of the delectable, sweet, juiciness that was a mango, and it came right of the tree too. During his time in the Netherrealm, eating was pointless. There was no satisfaction on filling an empty stomach, though eating was part of a human's everyday life; he and and his former revenant companions ate just for the hell of it. Now resurrected, he had been slowly taking pleasure in eating what he missed, and mangoes were the juicy treats he always found himself missing. There were no mango trees in Outworld, from what he knew, or he just hasn't looked hard enough. He swore it called out to him, begging him to take it and sink his teeth straight into it. However, he doesn't attempt to grab for it. Instead, he raises a hand to ever so gently push Jin's hand away.

"You're hiding something." Kung Lao pointed out quietly. Kung Jin's eyes almost widen, but he ends up knitting his brows together whilst lowering his hand with a huff.

"Hiding what? I'm not hiding anything."

"Then why do you emanate frustration? Did something actually happen at the temple?"

Lao's regard sounded genuine, but despite the fact that Jin came here to see him for a specific reason, he felt a little irked. Jin's grin dispersed; He wanted to just forget what happened, but now he can't if the older Kung was getting suspicious.

"Nothing happened, uncle. I just-" He stopped, and shook his head, shoving the mango back into his bag before tying the strings. "It was a bad idea coming here..." He mumbled, expecting Lao not to hear.

"What have they done to you? Or have you done something to them?"

"Nothing happened..."

"But Ji-"

"Nothing happened, Kung Lao!" Jin exclaimed in an exasperated tone, snapping his head to the other momentarily before turning his head away. The snap left Kung Lao temporarily shook, yet manages to settle. Suddenly, the dirt under Jin became intriguing, as he lowered a hand and started to absently trace the tips of his digits across the dry brown surface. "-At least...not at the Wu Shi..." The volume in his voice was lowered, and he heard the tiny shuffling. "I meant what I said about them before. They've been kind- strict but good to me." Raiden was at least right about what matters most to them: what is in his heart. The younger soon shifts his position, crossing his legs like before and hunching over, eyes casting downward at his now clasping fingers.

"Are there issues at home then?" Kung Lao gingerly pushed in a murmur. The archer winces just barely, and that alone allowed the hat wielder to get the idea. "Kung Jin, you know you can confide in me." He placed a hand to his chest, leaning towards his nephew with intent to listen. "I know that there are things you wish to keep to yourself, or you do not wish to pile your worries onto me, but if something's wrong, know that you do not have to hide it from me." The hand on his chest is removed and placed upon Jin's back, rubbing in slow, circular motions as if to soothe the archer's mood. "You have done much for me, and though the healing may never be fully complete, I wouldn't be here without you. I owe you so much, and the least I can do is lend an ear and listen to your troubles- only if you want me to."

Kung Lao was such a good man. Jin had heard so much of his arrogance, his pride, his confidence, all the battles he's won and lost, and most of his life, but what people forget sometimes is his kindness. This was a man who spent half his life under unwilled control, serving in the Netherrealm as Quan Chi's deadly enforcer and executioner. This was a man who has killed countless demons, countless humans- supposedly, he felt remorse. He remembered as clear as day: trekking through the dry wastelands of Hell, to find his uncle sitting all by his lonesome, saved by just his signature hat next to him and a metal, emotionless mask as his only company. The mask was to hide his shame; he said he was almost always aware of his actions. Even in his brainwashed state, he regretted so much, and had the massive displeasure to remember even the most gruesome of details. Kung Lao said he wore that mask for many, many years- almost the entire time he spent as a revenant, Jin could recall. When he saved him, they worked together to rid the evil in the hat warrior's soul. With the power of the Shaolin, they managed, and Lao could finally escape the Netherrealm, a place once his home for over twenty five years. That day became days, then weeks- and within that time, Jin watched the hat wielder throw that mask into a pool of lava, and had the pleasure to witness the man genuinely smile for the first time in who knows how long.

They had spent several months together, Jin acting as 24/7 support for the man, who needed the help getting use to being outside of the realm he was forced to call home. Compromised but not lost, Lao had managed to recover well enough from his trauma, but he is who he desired to be: an agent of vengeance. He will show evil no mercy, to completely rid the darkness that dominated his being for so long, and to restore his shattered honor.

So yes, he has done a lot for his uncle, and hearing the concern in his voice was enough to let him know that he really wanted to try to pay him back. Lao wished to pay heed, and Jin couldn't just deny that...albeit the more he thought about it, the more he dreaded the outcome. The archer wanted to make a witty comment, just by how caring Lao was being, but for once, he couldn't think of a single thing to say. Instead, he takes in a deep breath- and exhales slowly, taking seconds to simply find himself and the right words.

"I-I...," he sighs, turning his head briefly to catch the hat wielder already ready to listen intently before he looked to the fire before him. "Yeah, there have been...problems...a-at home... Before you say anything though," he quickly added with a turn of his head and straightening his posture. "No, it wasn't because something I did- more of...something I-." He cuts himself off from stuttering whilst slouching a little; this was so nerve wrecking already.

Kung Lao was silent, but from the corner of Kung Jin's eye, he could feel brown hazel continuing to gaze on with worrisome. That was enough to confirm that he was indeed listening intently. Suddenly knits his eyebrows and tightens his clasped fingers, his face gradually displaying fear, but he hides it well with aggravation. Now it was time for the hard part...fuck. His chest swelled with tightening anxiety. Oh, the bitter thought of being rejected, the what-ifs just flying at his brain with the many words he could remember soon unable to find the right words until he suddenly jerked. NO! He was Kung Jin, the greatest archer in Earthrealm, the nephew of Kung Lao and, as repetitive as it was thinking back to all the times he had to hear it, the descendant of the Great Kung Lao. This fear he felt, the shunning that could be, the awful silence now in between them: he shouldn't be afraid. If he could fight the likes of Erron Black, Ferra-Torr, Kotal Kahn, the now former revenants, and even Shinnok, then he can fight this current fear. Bravery was a must, and he needed to find it and let himself be known, no matter how his hero would react. The archer continued to keep his head down however, unable to defend himself from bits of distress that will never leave him be. This was his hero, his uncle... Oh gods, please don't let him despise me...

"Something I...am," he croaked in a whisper. Kung Lao scoots closer to the younger when he finally spoke, but he makes sure to keep enough distance so not to discourage him. His silence was ongoing, wishing not to interrupt, rush, or pressure him to speak. All the older wanted to do was hear him out. Suddenly, Kung Jin starts chortling momentarily, breaking his hunched position and clasped digits so he could lean back on his hands. His head tilts upward; through the violet fog, he could have sworn he could see the actual color of the sky for a moment. Not like it gave him a sense of uneasy, but it was better than making eye contact with Kung Lao at the moment. "Hahahaha...my face still hurts," he admitted, and Lao's worry only increased. The hat wielder was soon becoming anxious; Jin could feel it.

"Your face? Who _**hurt**_ you?"

_Who hurt you?_ Should Jin really tell him who? Would Lao even believe him? His insides cringed once again to the bitterness previously displayed back home. Albeit, he yearned to be strong and let it be known. Jin attempted to laugh again, to even smile, but his mouth refused to form one. Grin and bear it, they say. Whoever was the first to say that was a dumbass... Instead, he takes in a breath, then releases it unhurriedly, keeping his eyes on the scenery above before answering with, "Our family... They hurt me..." Gods, he hated this. He was trying to be brave with this, and yet he felt so small. Where was his courage? Kung Lao was appalled, angered yet confused. Protectiveness tried to take effect as he leaned in to check his nephew's face, akin to how a parent who checks their child for injuries substained by a bully. He shook his head, unable to comprehend.

"W-Why? Why would they hurt you? Who, in our family, would physically hurt you?" Why? Who? For the longest time, he remained silent... The real question was why were his eyes burning? Why was it raining during a time like this? Warm water was trinkling down his face, and he was just going to come to the conclusion that it was merely drizzling. Jin's formation break, and he's slouching once again, trembling eyes staring into the fire, and not once did his gaze break away even as he felt the hand of Lao upon his back.

"Kung Jin...please," he murmured. "I do not wish to force it out of you, but I must know. You said there were problems at home because of something you are. What causes them to inflict pain upon you?" Jin sighs out a painful breath, lips thinning and cringing more by the second. Until, finally, he raised a single hand to wipe his face before sighing once more. Please...please, don't hurt me, he inwardly prayed.

"I'm...I-It's because...I'm...gay." He admits with semi weakness. He was quick to continue speaking, making sure his uncle doesn't get the chance to get a word in. "I...I like men, not women- like that. I dunno why...I just don't. And before you say anything or do anything, yes, other people know, besides our family, like Raiden, Bo'Rai Cho, and some of the monks, but that's it... It was one of the reasons why I felt I couldn't join the White Lotus or the Wu Shi. It use to just worry me only for a moment, until I figured: does it even matter? It shouldn't- like, at all." He wipes his eyes once more, as pointless as it was to rid the tears. "Now I'm fucking torn by people who have raised me since my parents died."

"After you died, we lost pretty much everything, and moved to America. It was the yearly family gathering, and I thought it was time to just let'em know, just to get it out there, and I felt hope that they wouldn't care either way. I told your mom first- yeah, she's still alive. She was taken back, but there was really no reaction, and then it spread to more of the family, and before I knew it, the whole gathering of our relatives know ALL ABOUT IT! I'm suddenly the goddamn center of attention and everyone reacted in some sort of way. Some laughed, some cried, some were pissed. I felt horrible, and so angry that I tried to tell them to just forget it, but then I was slapped...by your old man," he admitted in a quite, grim tone. "He yelled the most at me, saying how if my mom was still alive, she would never accept me. Going on about...how the monks should punish me and threatened to tell Raiden something he already knew and accepted! Because of him, everyone started getting verbal: 'You're terrible', 'you're disgusting', 'you're a disgrace'. Name that insult or slur, and that's probably what was muttered at some point... In that moment, I wanted to attack, but I caught the eyes of my kid cousins, and I couldn't blame them for being confused and afraid... So, for their sake alone, I stormed off. I transported back to the Wu Shi, gathered what little things I had, and now-" He paused and points out the scenery with his arms out ephemerally. "I'm here..." He covers his face and allows the tears to stain his palms, knowing it was indeed fruitless to rid himself from this...this weakness.

"I became a Shaolin in honor of our family...in honor of you. Now, they don't even care whether I live or die, all because of my preferences!" The archer's body trembles with helplessness and fear, hunching down further as if attempting to curl up. "It makes me feel like SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS EVEN THE POINT ANYMORE?! I FOUGHT for them and THIS IS HOW THEY REPAY ME? Shunning me out just because of one FUCKING THING I CAN'T EVEN HELP? " His snap causes him to sob into his hands, unaware that Kung Lao was even in his presence for a brief moment. Kung Lao, who had sat in absolute silence as his pained nephew opened up to him, was in complete awe, shock, and horror! Brown hazel widen to the emotional breakdown and his mouth opens to try and speak but no words came out. To hear such words such abuse, and such a confession- what was he suppose to feel? His hand never lowers from Jin's back, feeling each and every tremor for each hiccup caught in between his sobs. The hat wielder contemplates his words, getting closer to the younger so he could bring his other arm around Jin. Trying his best to coax a hug out of him, it was clear Jin wasn't giving in, and Lao frowns softly in rejection.

"Jin..." He finally spoke, leaning his head down towards his. "I...Wh-What you...just said- your confession, I mean- you were very brave telling me so." His words, though soft at best, were not enough for Jin to lift his head.

Jin's stomach was turning. Here it comes...

"You did the right thing, coming to me, and you honored me by trusting me with this sensitive secret." Right there. That is what caused Jin to lift his head and uncover his face slowly. His face was red and puffy, along with his wet eyes. His brows were raised in bewilderment, meeting the proud, gentle twinkle in his uncle's eyes, paired with a warm smile. "Well, it is no longer a secret, but still," he continued, rubbing Jin's back comfortingly. His expression fades, twisting into one of disappointment. It almost sets Jin off until Lao began once more. "Our family has given you such shameful and disgraceful treatment...especially my own father." A snarl in his throat when he looks back on his father Kung Peng. He indeed loved his parents, even when his father was quite strict, but how dare he...how DARE he...! How was he suppose to feel now, knowing this information!? "He had no right- absolutely NO RIGHT hitting you, and neither did anyone calling you such repulsive words."

Kung Lao's words were so strikingly surprising. Jin was at a loss, being so taken back by how his own hero was defending him. It was honestly embarrassing, and yet it felt good hear it. Lao calms from his mini rant and gazes on with care and longing. "I know, for a fact, that just like I, your mother would always love you no matter who you are or whom you preferred."

Curiosity piques the archer. He remembered his mom enough, but how would he know she would accept his sexuality? Kung Shi, Kung Lao's sister, had taken her own life not too long after the death of her brother; Jin was only a child. He sniffles and wipes his eyes across his arm bracer. "Wh-...Why..do you say that? How do you know she would?" Kung Lao hums a light chuckle before sitting up straight. Jin straightens his own posture in turn.

"Because she accepted me when I felt my father would not."

The younger Kung was puzzled momentarily before coming to the realization within his words. Eyes were wide with anticipation, leaning in with interest. "U-Uncle...are you really? Like, really like me?"

"Ahahaha, not quite," Lao replied with another chortle. "As a monk and I'm sure like you, I had taken the vow of chastity. Vows, albeit, are not enough to keep someone from having personal interests. The Shaolin are still human in the end, with emotions just like everyone else. When I was much younger, perhaps in my late teens, I've had my share of male crushes on some of the monks I knew, and on females I've met on occasion. I attempted to control myself, and I was doing well, but I could not stop myself from having dreams of simply being in their company, holding their hand, kissing even-"

A little too much info now; Jin kinda wished to give an audible 'ewww' to the sound of kissing, but Lao had been so patient with him, so quiet to listen to his plight. It was his turn now. Kung Lao's attention turns toward the fire, which continued to blaze its warmth. "The thoughts and the feelings had distraught me, that I feared my lifelihood was going to be a stake if someone found out. I wanted to confine in Liu Kang, but I couldn't muster up my courage to tell him. He was always the boy scout when it came to the laws of the Shaolin; him telling someone felt certain," he explained. "The worst of it all was my father finding out. I know he had his interests, and his wish to be with my mother was to leave the temple, but I didn't want him to find out about what and whom I was curious about. I feared him hurting me, just as he hurt you, except when it comes to me, it wouldn't be the first time he would inflict pain. I loved my father, but some of his strict expectations were frightening... and I most certainly cannot forgive his actions towards you." Jin couldn't believe his ears. His grandfather hurt Kung Lao? Why didn't he know about this?! Anger was simmering in his blood stream; gods, if only he struck back when he had the chance!

"This is when I decided to confine in your mother. I was in the same shoes as you were moments ago, except it wasn't as emotional as this. Shi told me with confidence that there was nothing wrong with my developing interests. I couldn't believe my ears, but all at once, I knew to believe her. If there was something she was better at than myself, it was staying true to her own beliefs. If she said it was normal, then so did I, and it truly is. I learned to embrace who I was but continued to keep it secret from my fellow monks. Raiden was smart and could clearly see there was something different with me. I trusted him well with that knowledge and in turn, he gave me his own advice. It didn't matter to the monks whom my heart desired, man or woman."

This was insane! Jin had expected to be rejected, to be slapped, to be sent on his way, but not only has Lao given him courage with his approval, he himself is basically coming out to him! He felt embarrassed and overwhelmed, but all the same, he could feel himself on the edge of bursting with joy. And to think, he was told almost the same exact words as he received from Raiden. Jin's mouth twitched into a light, warming smile, one that matches his uncle's as the older turned face to the younger. The hand, which has slipped from Jin's back, was back to raise up and rest upon his shoulder, their eyes meeting. "I love you, Jin. I promise that my views on you will never change to negativity. Love is love, and no matter whom interests you, and I'm proud to share the same blood as you."

Gods, this was getting too sentimental now. The archer lowers his head, his smile not once faltering in the slightest. His uncle has suffered so much throughout many years, mind warped by Quan Chi's magik and slaying whom was deemed threats. These words were wholesome and kind- and I love you? It's definitely not every day he gets to hear it come from Lao, whom he doesn't have to say when he knows so, but this time around, it sounded so nice to hear. He bites his lip to keep himself from choking up. Yeah, too sentimental for his liking, but this wasn't a bad thing, of course. He just wasn't so use to it. Jin's head lowers and rumbles with a light chuckle with a shake of his head. "Hahaha...you're so," he croaked softly. "...so...cringy, uncle." He attempted a tease with a hand raising to rub the back of his head. Digits ran straight through his dark brown locks, as if coaxing himself to raise his head. His facial features bared a smile- a real, genuine smile, compared to the many fake ones he tried to display today. "But I'll be damned if you didn't make me feel better."

With a swift scoot towards the older, Jin pulls him close and wrap his arms around him. Though caught off guard, it didn't take long for Lao to reciprocate. Acceptance and a warm embrace in the arms of true family; Kung Jin wasn't going to show it, but he couldn't be happier. The hug doesn't last long, and the two release, with Kung Lao patting Jin's back briefly before moving away from each other.

"Do not ever heed to our family's shameful words and harmful abuse," Lao reminds him.

"As long as you don't do the same," Jin answers. "I had no idea you were bi. Figuring since I'm your sister's son, you could've told me sooner." Lao simply shrugs.

"You never asked, so I didn't tell, but just remember: your mother would have told you the same things I told you. She loved you very much, and knowing her, her connections with our kin, especially our father, would waver greatly."

Jin's smile becomes somber to the thoughts of Kung Shi. It was possible to remember her gentle voice, that loving smile, her warm hugs- a mother she was. It was the little things that reminded him, and surely reminded Lao, that Shi continued to live on inside them both. A hand pats his shoulder once more, causing the archer to break free from memories and looks over at his uncle, who had backed up from the fire enough to stretch his legs out for the time being. "How about handing me one of those mangoes? My mouth's been watering for one since you presented them to me."

Jin reaches for his opened bindle and scoots back to stretch out his own semi-aching legs, handing a mango to Lao, who takes and immediately sinks his teeth into the deliciable fruit, followed by a satisfied hum. Jin watches momentarily, silently, as if now studying the hat wielder's face with no reason to why.

"Just...so you know," Jin started back up. "I-I love you too. You deserve to hear it just as much as I do." Lao ceases from eating long enough to look over at him, chewing and swallowing down what was in his mouth. "You were always my hero."

"And now?" Lao inquired. A moment of silence before Jin gently taps his uncle's arm with a light fist, his face lighting up further.

"You still are."

Lao's face was beaming with pride to his answer. "And you are mine as well."

_Friends. Family. Acceptance._ They have **earned** this, and Kung Jin? He couldn't be happier.

* * *

I planned on finishing this for Pride Month but I've been suffering low motivation even though I had a good chunk written around that time. So, this fanfic took months to finish, and I just finished it today. If there are mistakes or if you take notice of it falling flat anywhere, I'm sorry. Kung Lao pretty much canonically says gay rights in MK11, and I headcanon him to be bi. Happy very belated Pride Month, and enjoy the fic! Be proud of who you are; I'm happy to be bi myself 3 Also, I hope Kung Jin isn't too much out of character. I'm mostly experienced writing Kung Lao.

Also, don't talk about the box thing that Kung Lao got from Raiden ^^' It sounds dumb and I wanted him to have something that wasn't exactly a bag that he had to protect if he wanted to cook his meals.


End file.
